1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to portable music devices and, more specifically, the present invention relates to mp3-style digital music devices including karaoke recording functionality as well as systems associated with the use of these devices.
2. Description of the Background
Portable music devices, such as mp3 players, have become an integral part of our society. These devices provide users with the opportunity to efficiently store many thousands of digital audio files and create customized play lists to suit individual preferences. The portability and wide array of available features make these devices widely used.
Another well-known aspect of society is that many people enjoy singing to music, especially when they can sing along with an artist. The popularity of karaoke machines in recent years has grown, providing average people the opportunity to sing along with their favorite stars and/or to various recordings of their favorite popular music. To date, however, there has been a need to provide a portable music device that incorporates certain functionality of common karaoke devices with the varied features of mp3 players while tracking and maintaining the legal rights (e.g. copyright) associated with the use and recording of the music.